


Laying Claim

by celeste9



Series: 30 Day Star Wars OTP Challenge - Fluff [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Marking, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey claims what is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18: hickey

The first time it happens, Finn doesn’t think much of it. He doesn’t even notice until the morning when he’s getting dressed.

He brushes his fingers over the bruise on his chest and asks Poe, “Did you do this?”

“I think it was Rey.” Poe tugs down the waistband of his pants to reveal a similar mark on his hip.

When Finn looks to Rey, she does look rather pleased with herself.

“It might’ve been me,” she agrees.

Finn just shrugs and puts his shirt on. “At least no one can see it.”

When Finn remembers this moment later, he will recall that Rey did look a bit too thoughtful at that comment.

-

The next time he notices it in the mirror when he’s shaving, low on his neck above his collarbone. When he thinks about it, he remembers Rey taking particular care with his neck, sucking and licking and kissing, and he thinks he should have realized. 

Although, he admits, he probably still wouldn’t have objected.

When Finn sees Rey next, he makes a show of pulling his jacket collar up a little higher, making sure that no one can see he’s got a Rey shaped hickey on his neck.

She scowls.

Finn should have known then that she meant business. 

-

“We match,” Poe says with a grin. He rubs his thumb over the bruise on Finn’s neck, higher this time.

Rey is unmistakably pleased with herself. She hadn’t even looked this self-satisfied the first time she’d beaten Poe at sabacc. (She hadn’t realized at the time that Poe is _terrible_ at sabacc.)

“Yeah,” Finn huffs. “Just what I wanted; something to fuel gossip about my sex life.”

“Buddy, I hate to break it to you, but there’s already gossip about your sex life,” Poe says as he pulls up his flight suit over his hips.

Rey snorts and then puts her hand over her mouth. “Am I not supposed to think that’s funny?”

“It’s kind of funny.”

“It isn’t,” Finn insists, glaring at them both. “I’m going to have to face General Organa with a kriffing hickey on my neck! Stop laughing!”

But of course, they fail to comply. Poe makes an effort but then he looks at Rey and they both break into another peal of laughter.

“I hate you,” Finn says.

“Aw,” Poe says, and kisses Finn’s cheek. He probably thinks it’s endearing. It isn’t.

Well, maybe a little. But Finn is still pissed.

“You might have no shame,” Finn says to Poe, “but it will still make me feel better knowing that you’ll have to face the general with a hickey on your neck, too.”

“Will I, though?” Poe actually zips up his flight suit now and hell fucking damn it, the collar’s high enough that you can’t see even an edge of the bruise unless you’re searching for it.

Finn’s only consolation is that Rey looks even more let down than he feels.

-

Staying planetside generally means nights spent sleeping in ships, or on the ground, or in cheap rooms paid for by the Resistance. This time, though, this time it means a night in an expensive hotel suite paid for by the grateful local government of the city they’ve just helped.

Finn figures they deserve it. That doesn’t mean he didn’t spend the better part of an hour practically vibrating with excitement with Rey, running from the cushy sofa to the gigantic refresher to the well-stocked private kitchen before bouncing up and down on the bed.

Poe is slightly less ridiculous about it, but only slightly.

The bed is the best part. It’s large enough that the three of them could actually sleep side by side without worrying about someone falling off during the night. Finn knows they’ll sleep in their habitual pile anyway but the point is, they _could_.

Actually, no. The best part is that they have a private suite all to themselves and an entire night to make use of it. Having already availed themselves of the huge, soft bed, they’re now taking advantage of the biggest, most luxurious ‘fresher Finn has ever seen in his life.

He knows what Rey’s doing when she kisses Poe’s jaw, he knows what she means by it. Finn can see her actually bite him, hard, but Poe doesn’t seem to care. He gasps a little but he still just has one hand braced against the wall, fingers sliding for purchase against the slick surface, and the other clenched in Finn’s hair. Finn thinks maybe Poe would hardly notice if Rey drew blood, not now, not with her fingers in his ass and Finn’s mouth on his dick.

Finn likes Poe best like this, he thinks, when Poe lets them take him apart.

He especially likes it after, when Poe slides bonelessly to the ‘fresher floor, wet hair plastered to his skull, and crawls into Finn’s lap, breathing raggedly into Finn’s neck. Rey presses kisses to Poe’s spine and Finn can feel his every shudder. 

Later, when they shut off the water they’ve unrepentantly been wasting (well, Rey’s a little guilty; the idea of a planet where water isn’t more precious than the most valuable gemstone is still an astounding concept for her), they dry each other off using sinfully thick, fluffy towels.

Rey says, “I may never get dressed again. I’ll just walk around in one of these.”

“It’s a good look,” Poe says, grinning, and it draws Finn’s eyes to his jawline.

The bruise is already blooming on Poe’s jaw, an angry red, and Poe is going to have to greet their hosts like that in the morning, knowing that they’ll know exactly what it is and exactly what Poe was doing in this expensive suite.

Finn can feel himself flushing in embarrassment at the thought. He is glad that his own special gift from Rey is partially hidden in the shadow of his chin, that it has begun to fade and Rey hasn’t given him a new one.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Finn blurts out.

Poe raises his hand to his face, shrugs. “Felt nice when she did it,” he says, and Rey laughs.

Finn can’t understand how Poe can continue to be so cavalier and carefree, how he doesn’t mind, how he’s never embarrassed by anything. “But everyone will see it!” 

“Property of Rey,” Poe says, a mixture of pride and fondness.

Rey smiles at him, kisses the vivid bruise she gave him, and that’s when Finn finally _gets_ it.

Rey has spent her whole life with no one to call her own, no one to care for, no one to care for her. Finn might not have had any real friends or family but at least he had his squad; that was something. Rey had no one. Now she has them, she has Finn and Poe, and this is how she revels in it.

This is how Rey lays claim, says, _you are mine, and so are you, and no one else’s. You belong to me and I belong to you. No one can take you from me._ It’s about possessiveness but mostly it’s about love.

Finn gets it now. He thinks maybe Poe always has.

Finn says, “Mine’s a little faded. You want to do something about that?”

The way Rey looks at him is worth everything.

_**End** _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://serceleste.tumblr.com)!


End file.
